


A Ticket to Anywhere

by Chef_Geekier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Past Abuse, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/pseuds/Chef_Geekier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and ficlets set in Teen Wolf. Each chapter stands alone, unless otherwise noted.</p><p>1: Chris/Isaac/Stiles relationship study<br/>2: Chris introspection regarding Gerard<br/>3: How Stiles got to know the drag queens<br/>4: Isaac/Stiles, Isaac worries about Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chris/Isaac/Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one: A short study of how a relationship between Chris/Isaac/Stiles works. I drew the prompt 'Polyamory' and their names from the box of randomness.

Isaac still flinches from him sometimes, but Chris doesn't make a big deal about it. They're all damaged in their own ways, and Chris has his own father issues. So when Isaac gets lost in a memory and flinches away, Chris just smiles and gives him space. It's never long before the younger man's reaching for him again.

This time he doesn't move far, just to the door of the bedroom, before Isaac's reaching out, tangling their fingers together. 

“Stay,” Isaac's soft voice travels easily to a man used to listening, so Chris returns the tender smile and they both crawl back into the bed. Isaac practically climbs onto Chris' lap, but he doesn't mind. They're both missing physical contact, the constant touches that their other partner blesses them with.

The laptop pings on the bedside table, so Chris shifts them a little. Once they can both see the screen, he answers the video chat.

“Hey guys!” Stiles is smiling at them through the screen, words tumbling out as usual. “Man, I wish you guys were here. Miss you so much, especially waking up sandwiched between two gorgeous naked bodies.”

Chris laughs, and Isaac leers. It's come to this: a were, a mage, and an old hunter living together. All three are broken, but together they're starting to become whole.


	2. Chris and Gerard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was Teacher/Student. I decided to go with Chris reflecting on the things Gerard taught him, and then a slight fix-it for the end of Season 2.

When he was young, Chris Argent's hero was his father. Gerard taught him how to defend himself and his family, how to follow orders, how to hunt down the monsters that threatened the innocent humans. He was a thorough teacher, firm in his expectations, but Chris always did his best to make his father, his teacher, proud.

Gerard taught him the Code, taught him to stick to it above all else.

It wasn't until Kate – his sweet little sister Kate – joined the lessons that Chris started to see the cracks. He saw Gerard pushing Kate to do more, be more vicious, to always think of the non-humans as irredeemable monsters. He watched as Kate was taught how to hate, and to hunt with a ruthlessness which made him uneasy.

When Chris stopped looking at his father as his hero, he replaced the man with his new wife Victoria. She was every inch the leader that Chris needed to follow, and while she could be vicious, she also kept tot the Code and held it sacred. They agreed to keep their daughter in the dark, tried to let her have a vaguely normal childhood.

The years passed, with only infrequent contact between Chris and his old family. He would always love his father and sister, but he was afraid of what they might teach his daughter.

All of this is why, at the end of the fight for Beacon Hills, when the werewolves were all distracted by Jackson's transformation and Alison was in Scott's arms... Chris went after Gerard by himself. He knew that the man wouldn't stop, that he was rabid and needed someone else to stop him.

The bullet was fired without a word being spoken, and Chris new that he'd learned Gerard's final unintentional lesson.

Sometimes, the biggest monsters were the humans.


	3. Stiles & Drag Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from season two: How did Stiles know all those drag queens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short summary of Stiles being befriended by the drag queens he met at Jungle, for a challenge at beacon_hills - it's not my best work, but I wanted to write something.

Stiles lay back on his bed, huffing in annoyance. It was Friday night and he had nothing to do – which, to be fair, wasn't exactly uncommon. Scott, however, did have something to do, which had become more and more common in the last... however long it had been.  
  
After a few minutes of sulking, he figured that he may as well get some gaming in and turned on his computer. To his surprise, he had a message waiting on Skype from someone it took a moment to remember. When he did he flushed with embarrassment – it was one of the... ladies he'd met the other night at Jungle.  
  
He still couldn't quite work out why the drag queens had flocked to him and apparently adopted him, but it was nice to have been noticed. Even if the attention was more along the lines of 'let me take you home and feed you and cuddle you and get you some well-fitting clothes' and less 'let me take you home and ravish you'. In a moment of weakness he'd actually given a few his Skype name and promised to keep in touch.  
  
The message was from a drag queen who called... herself? Himself? He really should ask about what gender pronouns they used. Anyway, the message was from Nova Gina, telling Stiles that he needed to let the rest of the gang give him a better look. After some hemming and hawing, Stiles bit the bullet and replied.  
  
It wasn't long before Stiles was out of the house and on his way to Charlie's house – Charlie being Nova Gina's actual name. Once there he was re-introduced to Cara Van Park (otherwise known as Bill), Sue Ridge (Richard), and of course Juanita Cox (Carlos).  
  
Stiles spent the evening learning about clothes and make-up and the differences between being a transvestite and being transgender. He insisted that he was fine as he was and didn't want a make-over, and the girls (as they were happy to be called) left it at that. He was, however, very happy to have more people to talk to even if he couldn't really tell them much about the things that were actually happening in his life. Over time and many Skype conversations and a few more Friday night gatherings, he gradually befriended more of the drag queens and basically became their young pet project.  
  
So when they needed more people to help pad out Lydia's birthday party, Stiles knew exactly who to call.


	4. Stiles/Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac worries about Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains references to past abuse and Isaac thinking a situation is worse than it is. For a challenge at Beacon Hills Comm, for the song-prompt 'Worry About You' by Ivy.

It was an off-handed comment that had sparked it, this worry inside Isaac.

Stiles had been talking to Scott, and Isaac hadn't meant to listen in, but he couldn't help it. This thing between them was still so new, they were still working out how relationships worked, and his ears automatically picked up Stiles' voice whenever he was in range.

“I gotta get home, make sure Dad hasn't crawled inside another bottle.”

It was just one phrase, said in an almost joking tone, but Isaac felt chills. How many times had he gone home to find his own father blind drunk? How often had that resulted in bruises – or the freezer?

Stiles never smelt like fear around his father, but then Isaac usually avoided the Sheriff. Now that he knew about the man's drinking, he couldn't stop the fear that Stiles was going to get hurt. It was only a matter of time.

Of course, he couldn't talk to Stiles about it. He didn't know how. He just worried every time Stiles left his sight, worried that this would be the night that Sheriff Stilinski went too far.

The pack had started to pick up on it, but they got it wrong. They teased Isaac about being overly attached, about pining for Stiles when he wasn't there. They thought he just didn't want to be apart from his boyfriend.

The truth was that Isaac was dreading the day when Stiles would become just like him. Another broken boy with trust issues and no one to put him back together – because Isaac wasn't sure he was strong enough to help when everything eventually went bad.

For now things were good – but Isaac still waited, and worried every time Stiles was gone.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Those Who Hunt Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545807) by [static_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/pseuds/static_abyss)




End file.
